Popular customization of vehicles in some cases involves the application of an adhesive film carrying printed graphics to the exterior surface of the vehicle. Such a film is readily available for example from 3M and is provided in large sheets carrying a pressure sensitive adhesive covered by a release layer allowing the sheet to be printed with the required graphics and applied to the vehicle.
One issue which remains a difficulty is that of cutting the film at required locations so that the film terminates at the edge of a panel or at any other required location on the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,900 issued Mar. 21, 2006 and other related patents of Langeman provide an arrangement for cutting a polymer coating which is applied to a surface and cured. The arrangement provides a tape with a filament enveloped in a wrapped portion of the tape where the filament is pulled through the coating to effect a cutting action. However this is not suitable for film of the above type for a number of reasons and has never been used with film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,469 (Mcginness) issued Mar. 10, 1981 to Hughes Aircraft provides a tape with an attached filament which is used to mask and cut a moisture proof coating applied to circuit boards where certain parts of the board must be masked to remain clear of the coating. The tape is PTFE (Teflon) or PET (Mylar) and the filament is nylon. This tape is used in very small straight pieces to cover edges of circuit boards and is not suitable for cutting film of the above type for a number of reasons.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,005,665 (Saignier) issued Jun. 18, 1935 provides a paper tape with an enclosed filament which is attached to boxes and used as a tear strip for tearing open a tear line on the box. Again this tape is used in very small straight pieces and is not suitable for cutting film of the above type for a number of reasons.